goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Larton misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Larton-Steven, Kidaroo Larton's mom (Lexi)-Grace Larton's dad (Fred)-Paul Larton's grandmother (Palmer)-Callie Clerk-Dallas Customer-Steven Riley's dad (Hino)-Ryan Riley's mom (Aida)-Jersey Girl Riley-Susan Sarah West-Julie Billy the Fox-Joey Larry Koopa-Simon Wendy Koopa-Kate Peeler 1-Simon Peeler 2-Daniel Doctor-Lawrence Plot Larton didn't get what he wanted, and he causes a rampage at McDonald's, which sends him to the Baron's Fortress. Transcript Larton's dad: So Lexi, are you going to take care of Larton? Larton's mom: Yes, I am. (Larton's dad leaves) Larton: Hey, Mom. Larton's mom: Yes, Larton? Larton: Can we go to McDonald's? Larton's mom: No. We're having cheese and honey sandwiches for lunch. Larton: But Mom... Larton's mom: Larton, I said no, we are not going to McDonald's today. Larton: I want to go to McDonald's! Right now! Lexi: Larton, for the last time, the answer is no. Larton's grandmother (Palmer): Lexi, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Larton's mom: Did you hear that, Larton? Grandma said that she doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Larton: Yay! (At McDonald's) Clerk: Hello, Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get for you today? Larton's mom (Lexi): I would like ten Chicken Nuggets, french fries, a Dr. Pepper, and two cookies. Larton: I would like a Big Mac, large fries, a large lemonade, and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of Oreo McFlurries. Larton: What? Please tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Larton: Why? Larton's mom: Because, Larton, they're out of Oreo McFlurries. Why don't you have a soft serve cone instead? Larton (Kidaroo's voice): NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Clerk: Uh-oh... Larton's mom (Lexi): Larton, stop acting like a spoiled brat, and you don't ever use bad language out in public like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else, you will have nothing at all, get sent home, and I will call the Krimzon Guards, Elite Guards, and Freedom League Guards to take you away to the Baron's Fortress. Hey, where are you going? Larton: I got a better idea! I'm gonna steal a gun! Riley (as Larton is causing trouble): Mom, Dad, what is that guy doing? Riley's dad (Hino): I don't know, but I think he's about to do something that may make him end up in trouble. Larton's mom (Lexi): That's not one of the two choices. The two choices are... (Larton steals a gun from a nearby customer) Customer (after his gun was stolen by Larton): Hey! That gun is mine, so give it back to me, right now! Billy the Fox: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this. Sarah West: Let's get outta here! Larry Koopa: You heard her, Wendy. Let's get the heck out of here! Wendy Koopa: Yeah, we should skedaddle before things get out of hand. (Larton starts shooting the customers) Riley: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me! Call an ambulance! Larton's mom (Lexi): Oh my God! Larton, I can't believe you caused a rampage at McDonald's! That's it! You left me to no choice, but I'm going to call the police to take you to Baron's Fortress. Krimzon Guard 1: You're under arrest for causing a rampage at McDonald's. Freedom League Guard 2: Come with us. You're going to the Baron's Fortress. (in the police car) Larton: Can we at least go back to McDonald's to get the soft serve cone? Krimzon Guard 1: No, absolutely not. We're going straight to the Baron's Fortress. Larton: Why can't we? Elite Guard 2: Because you caused a destructive rampage at McDonald's. Larton: All I wanted was just an Oreo McFlurry. Elite Guard 1: They were out of stock at this time, so the clerk asked if you wanted a soft serve cone instead. Larton: I really didn't mean to do that. Really, I didn't. Krimzon Guard 2: Actually, you did mean to. Just like you did mean to scare the clerks and the customers and just like you did mean to throw stuff around, injure people and break things, and also, you are not getting anything as your punishment. We're here at the Baron's Fortress. (at the Baron's Fortress, Larton got locked away in the cell) Krimzon Guard 1: This is your cell. You will stay there until further notice which is when your behavior improves through the viewings of the 1942 Disney film Bambi! Larton: Noooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (later at the hospital) Riley's dad (Hino): Is our daughter going to be all right? Doctor: Yes she is, Hino. A rampage occured at McDonald's. Riley's mom (Aida): It must have been from Larton who stole someone's firearm and shot everywhere all because he couldn't get his Oreo McFlurry. Riley's dad (Hino): I know Aida. he needs to learn better than to do stuff like that, and also, i hope Military school will teach him a lesson. Riley: (offscreen) Mom! Dad! I need you! Riley's dad: Don't worry, Riley, we're coming! (Meanwhile, Billy the Fox is whimpering and clinging to Sarah. He is still frightened after the incident at McDonald's, and Sarah is comforting him) Sarah West: Oh, Billy, I'm so sorry about that incident at McDonald's. Billy: No, Sarah, it wasn't your fault. I've never seen someone so lethal with a gun. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives! I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. I guess we should've went there earlier before that guy started shooting those customers. Sarah West: Yeah, that would've been better. I'm so glad that we didn't get shot. I'm sorry that you got so scared seeing Larton shoot those customers. How about we watch Over the Hedge to get our minds off of what happened today? Billy: Ooh, I would love that! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki